


Red

by Ccodyfern



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Anal, Dom Michael, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Whipping, safe word, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccodyfern/pseuds/Ccodyfern





	Red

“I’m gonna have every one of your holes dripping with my cum by the time I’m done with you.” Michaels promise buzzing in your ear. His hands roaming your body, paying attention to every single spot. He’d been in interviews all day long, leaving you all alone. Waiting for his arrival, you had his room all to yourself that day. Thinking about all the dirty things he’d do to you tonight, your pussy throbbed till this very moment. His mouth catching your neck, biting down hard enough to bruise.

“I can’t wait till everyone sees what a whore you are for me.” his low tone only making you need him more. His hair tickled you as he licked from your breast all the way to your chin, leaving a hard kiss on your lips. Biting down on your bottom lip, drawing blood. He smirked happy with his actions, sucking the blood from your lips in an animalistic way. His groans alone had your back arched, your body begging for his touch.

“Michael, i need you.” your voice broken, it sounded as if you were in actual pain. Your breathing getting heavier and heavier, through hooded eyes you watched his hand wind back, and come down hard against your face. Leaving a stinging sensation, you held your cheek and let out a small cry.

“You don’t get to say my name. I’m your master tonight, bitch.” his hands cupped your chin, pulling your face back to his. “I’m gonna fucking ruin you, Y/N” you believed every word he said. His hands grabbed your waist, turning you over on your stomach, then grabbing you to pull you up so you were on your knees, bent over in front of him.

“Master. Go easy on me.” your voice soft and kind, knowing he loved corrupting anything of the sort. You looked back at him, watching as he’s thinking of ways to break you down. He brought his hand to your ass, squeezing hard before he started to slide his hand up your back, and tangle it into your hair. Pulling it back so now you were against his chest, he moved strands of your hair from your ear, tilting his head as his hot breath approached your ear.

“No” he extended the words out, almost singing them. Pushing you back down onto the bed, you heard him unbuckle his pants, shutting your eyes tight waiting for any touch. Suddenly, you felt an invisible force pull your hands, you fell onto your shoulders as your hands were now bound behind you. Your ass up high in the air, you cried into the mattress, feeling the burn of your wrists in whatever it was holding them together.

“Only bad girls cry, you wanna be a bad girl?” he mocked you.

Holding back sobs, you sniffled slightly. “No I don’t”

 _Smack_ –You screamed out at the sharp pain of his belt hitting your ass.

“Say it louder.” _smack_

“NO I DON’T WANNA BE A BAD GIRL, MASTER” your voice cracking as you felt another smack against your ass. Pushing yourself forward, trying to go anywhere but in his belts line of sight. To your disadvantage, he noticed you trying to wiggle your way from his wrath. Whipping you with his belt until you felt blood start to trickle down your thighs. You could tell he was pleased with the marks, hearing a slight hum from behind you.

He grabbing your hips, moving you back onto him, feeling his unclothed cock on you. He teased your entrance, rubbing up and down, finally landing on your clit. Rubbing his tip on you, your cries became moans and you couldn’t help but push back onto him, hoping he’d get the hint.

“Patience is a virtue, my love.” he selfishly pulled himself away, landing a hard slap onto your cunt. You jumped at the unexpected pain, not being able to pay any mind due to him pushing himself inside of you. “ _fuck_ ” you could barely breathe, feeling him slam into you mercilessly. Pulling all the way out, and slamming back in. You cunt was oozing with your own cum, his hands reaching down to capture some of it, and suck it off his fingers.

“You taste so sweet, Y/N. Who’s pussy is this?” Michael’s thrusts so steady and so continuous, you had no time to rest. He filled you up so well, leaving no room for anything else.

“This pussy is yours, Mic- _master_ ” you corrected yourself afraid of his consequences. You heard him growling behind you as he pleasured himself with you.

“It’s all mine. You’re all mine.” he was getting off on knowing you were his. His to play with, manipulate, and abuse. He pulled his dick out of you, leaving you starving for more.

“Your pussy needs a break.” he wasn’t wrong. It was hot and swollen, from him pounding into you for so long. You thought he wanted to facefuck you, but what he had in store was much more painful. Without warning or lube, he pushed himself into your ass, moaning louder than you’ve ever heard him. Pushing into your ass so deep you felt the muscles instantly contract, you tried pushing yourself forward, but he just leaned more into you.

“FUCK! NO!” you screamed, feeling as if your whole body was in flames. Sharp pains ran through your back, as he wouldn’t stop. Going further into you, now balls deep into your ass. You tried getting used to it for a second, but it was too much. His dick was too big, it felt like you’d be split in two. “Please stop, michael, it hurts” you pleaded. Him thinking he was just playing along, slapped your ass hard enough to reopen the cuts that had barely stopped bleeding. Your blood all over his thighs, he was in a state of bliss.

“It’s master, you pathetic whore. You can’t take this dick, huh? this is your punishment. You’ve been a very bad girl.” he continued thrusting into you, as your cries just got louder. His hands once again met your hair, pushing your face further into the mattress as he was nearing his release in your ass.

“No-no michael no, it’s too much.” you tried begging, feeling his hand just push your head further into the mattress, you finally felt him go deeper than he ever had, feeling a sharp pain that tore through you.

“NO MICHAEL- RED, PLEASE, RED, RED, RED” you cried into the mattress, finally feeling his hand release from your hair and his dick slowly exit you. You fell over on your side, as your wrists were finally freed. Crying to yourself, you couldn’t look him in the eyes. Knowing how weak you were for saying it. _The safe word_.

“Y/N, i’m so sorry. What can i do? please forgive me, love.” michael was holding you, your cries silencing themselves as you felt his warm embrace. You were so engulfed in your own mind you couldn’t find the answer. Feeling him get off of you, he pulled on his pants, running into the bathroom. You heard the shower start to run, still curled up in a ball on the bed. He ran back to you, helping you up.

“Let’s get cleaned up, baby.” he held onto your waist as you both began walking to the shower. Michael helped you into the shower, once again taking his pants off to join you. His tall figure entering, he pushing you back onto the water. Your eyes closed enjoying the hot sensation, feeling him holding onto you as your hair became drenched. Your head landed on his chest, water running down on the both of you.

“I’m sorry. I got too carried away, you didn’t deserve that.” you felt Michaels chin on your head, his grip becoming tighter. You knew it wasn’t his fault, you guy always liked it rough. It was just, too much this time.

“It’s ok, please. I love you so much, just hold me.” you begged him. The water washing away all the blood on your body, you breathed heavy, hugging Michael and enjoying his warm nature. You’d never used your safe word before, he had done some bad things to you, and you took it like a champ. You just don’t know what happened this time.

//

Michael had gotten you a silk robe from the closet, now sitting on the bed. New sheets, new pillow cases. Fresh everything. He walked over with a plate full of sugar cookies, and a glass of water for you.

“I remember you telling me you loved these pillsbury cookies back when i didn’t you know…end the world. I pulled some strings.” Michaels voice nervous, he placed the plate down onto the bed. It was the ones you loved, the pumpkin pillsbury sugar cookies.

“Michael. You didn’t have to do this.” you laughed, not taking a second to shove one into your mouth.

“But i wanted to, my love.” he grabbed a brush from the dresser and sat behind you on the bed. You were facing the headboard while still stuffing your face. He began brushing your hair, ever so softly.

“You’re so beautiful. How did i get so lucky?” he was just talking you up. You closed your eyes feeling so peaceful as he brushed your H/C strands. He placed the brush down, lifting up all your hair and pushing it to one side. His head fell down to your neck, leaving soft kisses all along your jaw, and ear, and every where he could reach. His big arms grabbing your body and bringing you to him, his legs were stretched next to yours. Feeling his crotch against your back, you brought one of your hands up and get lost in his blonde locks, raising your head to look up at him glassy eyed.

“I love you so much.” the amount of love you had for him, actually made you sad. You’d never loved someone so much, someone who was supposed to be so bad, had gotten you to fall for them. He never let anyone treat you bad, disrespect you, or hurt you. He would die just to make you happy. Through all the bullshit, he was always your light.

“I never knew how to be good, or even wanted to be, until i met you, Y/N.” he planted a soft kiss on your lips.

“You make me want to be better. It’s…gross.” he laughed, planting another kiss on your lips. You switched positions, pushing his down onto the bed while straddling him.

“You’re too good to me, Michael.” you shook you head, smiling as his face was in your hands. You leaned down, and your kiss felt like electric. Falling into the crook of his neck, his hand caressing your back.

“No Y/N, _i’m not good enough_.”

 


End file.
